A Change of Fate
by Blizzard261013
Summary: Merida thought her fate had changed. She could now live the life she wanted. Free and single. But when a stranger from a new clan comes to Dunbroch to win her hand her life is turned upside down. Can she still take fate into her own hands? Will she be able to win her freedom once more? Not good at summaries. Please read! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Brave**

**A Change of Fate**

**A/N: **** I love Disney movies even at the age I am now. This made me think about what happened after each ones happily ever after. Could things really go so smoothly? Probably not. I decided to make my own story with more twists and not so happily ever after. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Brave. Disney does**

**Intro**

Merida thought her fate had changed. She could now live the life she wanted. Free and single. But when a stranger from a new clan comes to Dunbroch to win her hand her life is turned upside down. Can she still take fate into her own hands? Will she be able to win her freedom once more?

**Chapter 1**

Merida ran a brush smoothly all along Angus's silky mane. They just came back from a long and tiring ride through the forest which left them both sweaty and tired. Merida smiled at her horse who was gobbling up big mouth full's of hay. The ride had obviously made him hungry too. Merida gave a contempt sigh. Everything was right in her world again. She had her freedom and could do whatever she wished. Even her mother had become more lenient after the whole "sorry I turned you into a bear incident". The thought gave her a little snort laugh. Looking back now it was a pretty funny situation

Merida gave Angus a kiss on the nose before closing his stall door. Slowly she walked her way back to the castle where the late afternoon sun cast spectacular red rays on the west side. It almost looked like the castle was on fire. Merida couldn't wait to go inside and take a nice long bath before jumping into bed. The castle door beckoned to her as she climbed up the stone steps, but before she could open them a voice called her from behind. With a small groan she turned to find her mother waving at her.

"Hello my dear. Did you have a nice ride?" Her mother said while giving her a quick hug.

Merida hugged her mom back. "Yes I did. Angus and I went fishing near the creek."

Her mom smiled. "That explains why you didn't come home for dinner."

Merida returned her mom's smile. They had an understanding now and their relationship was better than ever. However, there was a strange glint in her mother's eyes that told Merida that something else was on her mind.

"What's wrong mum?" Merida asked with concern in her voice.

The queen gave a small sight. "Oh it's nothing big lass. Only political business."

Merida nudged her mother's shoulder. "You know you can talk to me mum. I am the princess after all. It is important for me to know what is happening in my kingdom. " Merida said in her best regal voice which only made her mom laugh harder.

"Fine then. There is a new clan that formed not too far West of here. They want to see us. They want to be part of our kingdom "

Merida nodded. "Do you want them to be?"

Her mother thought for a while before answering. She took Merida's hands between her own. "My dear there is something you must know."

Merida instantly went cold. She knew bad news was coming.

"Merida, the kingdom is running out of food. The farms can't produce enough to feed every mouth. The Lord of this new clan is willing to help us by sending extra. I fear we have no choice, but to agree to let them be part of the kingdom. "

Merida went silent. She never knew her kingdom was in so much trouble. She also knew that if this new clan gave them food then they would be in their debt. The new clan could ask them for anything. They would be vulnerable. Merida shook her head as if to shake out the negative thoughts. By her mother's worried face Merida knew she was thinking the same thing. She gave her mother's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry mom. Everything will be alright. When will the new clan leader arrive?"

"He will be here tomorrow at dawn and unfortunately Merida I need you to be present."

Merida felt her stomach give a small flip. She hated court politics. She hated the boring nonsense that all the lords and ladies went on about. However, seeing the fear of the unknown in her mother's eyes she knew she could not let her mother down. She gave her mother a reassuring smile.

"Of course I will be there mom"

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Merida fiddled with her midnight blue satin dress that was way too tight for her liking. She was seated on one of three wooden thrones that was placed on the end of the great hall. Next to her, her father and mother looked on anxiously. They were all staring at the big oak doors that will soon open to reveal the new clan leader. Tension was thick in the air, so thick her father's sword couldn't even cut straight through. The silence seemed to go on for hours before it was broken by the creaking sound of the oak doors opening.

Merida took a deep breath to calm herself down. This was it. The moment of truth. Merida lifted her gaze in order to see the tall dark figure walking into the room. It took all of her strength not to let her mouth hang open and gawk at the stranger. He was gorgeous. The new lord walk into the room as if he owned it. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in black armor made of the finest leather which showed every inch of his toned body. A long black cape trailed behind him as he walked. Merida's gaze followed him until he was in the centre of the great hall where he stopped and gave a low bow.

"Mighty King Fergus of DunBroch, I am honored to be in your presence. " The new lord said with a voice of liquid velvet.

Merida saw her father give the young lord a respective nod. "We welcome you. Please tell us your name."

"My name is lord Braden Falconer. My clan is not far west from here near the dark sea."

"The dark sea? That is a dangerous place to live." The queen said, but Merida did not know whether her mother sounded impressed or suspicious.

Lord Falconer gave her mother a smile that would make any maiden faint with desire before answering. "We are a brave people my queen. And from the stories I hear we are not unlike DunBroch." His eyes instantly traveled to Merida pinning her with his dark eyes. Merida started to fiddle with her hair, wishing for the first time in her life that she had rather pinned it back.

Her mother merely stared at him with an expressionless face. Obviously his charms and looks had no effect on her. "Lord Falconer pardon my bluntness, but what are your intentions for coming here?"

The young lord gave a small laugh. "As stated in my letters, we wish to join your magnificent kingdom. My clan is growing and we want to become more than we are now. Joining your kingdom will be a great honor."

Her father nodded at his words. "And what could your clan possibly offer us?"

"Our clan is rich in resources. Iron ores, gold, food."

He said the last word slowly as if he already knew that it would be the selling point. Merida didn't need to look at her mother to know that she was fuming with anger. This man was more slippery than an eel and unfortunately DunBroch's only saving grace.

King Fergus gave a defeated sigh. "If we make you part of our kingdom how would we know you won't want more from us?"

Braden gave a seductive grin. "I guess you just have to trust us. You have our oath."

The king and queen looked at each other. A silent conversation passing through them. Finally the king took his queens hand reassuringly before speaking. "Very well, you may be part of our kingdom. However lad listen clearly to me. If you ever break our agreement or make an attempt to take over my kingdom I will personally slay you were you stand."

Braden gave a low bow before the king. "We thank you my king and I fully understand."

He then turned around and started to walk away, but halfway to the door he hesitated. "I almost forgot. I wish to ask for something ells as well."

The king and queen went stiff at his words. Merida almost fell out of her chair. What else could he possibly want?

When no one answered Braden simply continued. "I wish to compete for the princesses hand in marriage."

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. R&amp;R**

**~Blizard**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave**

**A Change of Fate**

**A/N: ****Okay so I basically forgot about this story, because there seemed to be little interest in it, but the story was still active in my mind and then out of the blue I got a review and then another and another. Just like that my spark was reignited! So to those who reviewed, thank you, you brought my spark back to write. Hopefully I can return the favor by adding Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Brave. Disney does**

**Chapter 2**

"What?!" Merida shrieked in shock and anger while flying out of her chair.

Braden was unfazed by her reaction and merely raised an eyebrow at her. He seemed amused which only angered Merida more.

"What gives you the right to think that I would be interested in -" Merida went silent when she saw her mother's disapproving stare. The queen might be more lenient on her, but she still didn't tolerate bad manners and Merida knew she over stepped a big line.

Queen Elinor took a deep calming breath before rising gracefully from her throne. Her shoulders were back and her eyes patient as she addressed the young lord. "I am sorry my lord, but the rules have changed slightly regarding the princess's betrothal. If you wish to win her hand then you have to win her heart first. "

The queen looked at her daughter lovingly before turning back to the young man. Merida gave a silent thank you while promising herself to give her mother a hug as soon as all of this was over. Braden nodded absently to himself, not looking the slightest bit taken aback by the new news before answering.

"Very well my lady. I respect your decision. I shall do as you ask. May I ask to stay for just one week in order to win your daughters heart?"

"Ha! I guarantee you that THAT will never happen." Merida said annoyed at all of this.

"Merida!" The queen said in a harsh whisper. Obviously she had over stepped another boundary. The queen gave a tired sigh before continuing.

"Of course you may stay. As part of our kingdom our doors are always open to you. Maudie will show you to one of the guest rooms. I think we all need a good night's rest."

Braden gave another low bow to thank the queen. Merida only growled in annoyance. If this man thinks he can follow her around like some love sick pup then he had another thing coming. Merida saw Braden bow in her direction as well, but chose to ignore him even when her mother's eyes bore into her like daggers. She would rather receive a lecture than curtsy to him. Merida waited until he was out of the room before addressing her parents.

"You can't be serious mom! Letting him stay here!"

The queen raised her hand to silence her daughter. "I see no problem here. Do you think he stands a chance to win your heart?"

"Never! I do not want to get married!" Merida said with absolute certainty in her voice and eyes.

The queen smiled. "Then my little lass there is nothing to fear. In a week he will be gone and life will continue as normal. "

Merida gave a frustrated sight which made both her parents giggle. The queen placed a kiss on her daughters forehead before they all retired to their chambers for the night

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The next morning Merida awoke groggily from her sleep. She had tossed and turned all night about yesterday's events before falling asleep. With a lot of effort she got up and dressed herself in her favorite dark green dress before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. By doing so she would avoid the dining hall and most importantly avoid Lord Falconer. Merida walked down the steps towards the kitchen while running her hands through her wild, tangled hair. Bits and pieces were falling into her eyes, but she didn't care. When she entered the kitchen the scent of newly baked bread filled her senses making her mouth water. Merida instantly grabbed a plate and filled it with slices of bread and pieces of fruit.

"It would seem that you are famished." A soft husky voice said from behind her making her jolt and almost drops her plate of food.

Merida spun around only to find the one person she tried to avoid.

"Lord Falconer." she said with distaste.

Braden bowed his head at her in greeting before taking a plate of his own. "Good morning princess."

Merida mumbled a half hearted good morning then continued staking food on her plate. Braden did the same in silence next to her, all while watching her attentively. His constant gaze on her was making Merida irritable. She could only take it for so long before bursting.

"What?!" Merida asked annoyed.

Braden merely shrugged as if it was normal to stare at people. "I was only wondering."

Merida made an irritable sound. "Wondering what?!"

Braden lifted a strawberry and examined it patiently before answering which only made Merida angrier. "I was only wondering why a princess would eat so much." He said as if he was discussing the weather and not her appetite.

"Excuse me?!"

"I said I was merely wondering-"

"I know what you said! I just can't believe that you said it." Merida exclaimed. Her face as red as the strawberry in Braden's hand.

Braden looked at her as if she was mentally challenged. "I am sorry if I am the first one to tell you this princess, but eating that much is unbecoming to a princess."

Merida wanted to throw something at him. How dare he! He was the rudest man she had ever met in her life! With a huff she turned away from him and headed to a small table nearby. She plopped down hard on the stool and began eating. After a few seconds Braden's dark silhouette appeared in the stool next to her. It took all of Merida's might not to shove him off it.

"Do you have to sit here?"

Braden flashed a brilliant smile. "I am here to win your hand so I have to spend time with you."

Merida sighed. "Listen Lord Falconer."

"Please, call me Braden."

"Okay fine. Braden, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but you will never win my heart."

Braden took a bite of bread and chewed in slowly before swallowing. All the while he was staring at Merida with his dark brown eyes. After what felt like ages he finally answered.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are quite rude?"

Now Merida had, had enough. With a shriek of rage she ran out of the kitchen trailing insults behind her.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Merida rammed her sword into a nearby tree over and over again in order to get rid of some of her anger. _How dare he talk to me that way! How dare he insult me! He is such a rude and obnoxious person! I wish he would just leave!_

"What did the poor tree ever do to you?"

At the sound of his voice Merida felt her heart sink. It would seem her wish won't come true. She leaned heavily against the tree in defeat.

"What do you want?"

He took the sword she was carrying and shifted it from one hand to another in order to feel its weight. "I just want to get to know you better."

Merida slid down from the tree until she was sitting on the grass. "Well, we can start with the fact that I don't like to be insulted."

Braden gave a small laugh. "No one likes to be insulted. That I already know. I would like to learn more about the real princess Merida."

Merida knew he wasn't going to leave her alone. So she might as well learn more about him.

"Fine, but if I tell you will you please let me be."

Braden nodded.

Merida gave an unladylike sigh that would earn her one of her mothers famous glares. "Well, go ahead ask away."

Braden took a seat next to her on the grass and to Merida's relief kept a respectful distance between them. He started fiddling with pieces of grass and only spoke after an agonizing couple of minutes. "What do you do during the day me lady?"

His formal manner irked Merida more than she wanted it to. It was like everything about Braden annoyed her in some way. From his raven hair that was tied neatly at the back of his head to his easy lazy smile. All of it made Merida want to hit him with the hilt of her sword. Merida took a calming breath. _6 more days only 6 more days. _"I love riding my stallion, exploring the woods and shooting my bow."

The corner of Braden's lip curved up into a smirk. An irritating smirk. "I saw a black and white percheron stallion in the stables when I arrived. Beautiful creature. Is he yours?"

Surprised that he could make that conclusion Merida nodded. "Yes, his name is Angus."

Braden nodded as if he already knew he would be correct. "I breed Percheron's at my home. Each one is unique and very loyal."

Merida felt some of her disdain for Braden lift. A man who loved horses couldn't be as bad as she thought. "Tell me about your clan near the dark sea." Merida asked.

Braden lifted his eyes to Merida's paralyzing her with a heart melting gaze. "Our clan is small, but the people are very talented in farming, mining and fishing. Contrary to its name the Black Sea can be quite beautiful. However as your mother said, it can be dangerous."

Merida wanted to push him for more detail, but was stopped by his next words. "You would know more about it, if you acted more like a princess and less like a rambunctious child playing games in the woods."

With a cry of outrage Merida leaped to her feet. "How dare you! You revolting, annoying, infuriating, son of a URG!" Merida clenched her fists for fear that she would hit him. Braden on the other hand just starred at her as if he was confused as well as amused by her outburst.

"My lady I do fear you have a short temper."

With one last shout of anger Merida stomped across the yard towards the castle, leaving Braden staring after her with an amused smile on his face.

##################################################################################

**I hope this chapter did justice to everyone's wait. Thank you once again**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brave**

**A Change of Fate**

**A/N: ****I do not own Brave. Disney does**

**Chapter 3**

The next few days carried on in the same way. Braden would follow Merida around. Making his comments about her manners, temper and general way of life. Each day turned into a test of whether Merida would kill Braden or not and at this point it seemed that she would fail. This morning was no different. Braden waited for Merida each morning in the kitchens for what he called their 'breakfast date'. She was surprised this morning however, when he wasn't present. Relieved and a little bit curious at Braden's disappearance Merida ate her breakfast in peace.

The rest of the day carried on with no appearances from him whatsoever. As the sun set signaling the end of the day Merida almost forgot about the annoying Lord Falconer until she spotted him near the entrance of the stables brushing a black horse with a stark white mane.

Before she could turn away his eye caught her and he smiled mischievously. "Good day princess. I hope you had a pleasant day."

Merida contemplated whether she should ignore him or pretend to not have heard him, but she was curious where he was all day. Normally he was like her second shadow not more than 2 steps behind her. Ultimately curiosity won and she walked towards him with both hands on her hips.

"Have you been in the stables all day?"

Braden smiled sweetly at her. "Aw did you miss me princess?"

Merida merely glared at him. "Not in the least. I was rather elated when you didn't attend breakfast."

"Honestly, the thought of watching you eat half the kitchen was too much for me today." Braden said in a bored tone.

That was it! Merida could take no more! There were only 2 days left of this crazy arrangement, but by then she would have gutted him and hanged him on her wall as a trophy. She was a princess and that demand at least a bit of respect from this brute!

"Stop insulting me! I am not you personal slave to pick on and mock. I am the princess of DunBroch and you will treat me with respect!"

Merida was now only a few inches away from him with both fists balled at her sides. Her face was red with anger which probably made her look insane, but she didn't care. This was the last straw. For a minute Merida thought Braden was struck speechless, but eventually he just started laughing as if she told a good joke.

"I am sorry princess, but merely speaking the truth is not insulting someone."

Merida felt the adrenalin of her anger fade away into nothing at his words. Yes, she wasn't the most lady like, but that didn't mean his words couldn't hurt her.

"I don't understand. If you hate me so much then why try to win my hand in marriage?"

For the first time Merida saw Braden's features soften. "I do not hate you princess."

Merida looked up into his dark eyes and suddenly noticed how close they were. She also realized that Braden was very tall. She fumbled with her fingers unsure of what to say next. Braden shook his head and sighed loudly.

"Like I said I do not hate you... Your manners though, well..."

Merida let out a sound somewhere between a cry and a screech. She grabbed Braden by the collar of his cape.

"I have had it with you. I cannot survive 2 more days of this! We will settle this now! An archery competition between you and me. Afterwards I do not want to see you again. I will drive you away just like I did the others."

Braden raised an eyebrow. "Let me see if I understand you clearly. If you win then I leave?

"Yes" Merida said with venom in her voice.

Braden rubbed his chin while he nodded. "And if I win, I receive your hand in marriage?"

Merida looked him straight in the eyes. "Oh I assure you that will not happen. Meet me in the clearing behind the castle in 10 minutes."

Merida released her hand from his cape and turned to walk away.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world princess." Braden called after her.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brave**

**A Change of Fate**

**A/N: ****Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! I appreciate every one of them!**

**I do not own Brave. Disney does**

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this my dear? Merida's mother said while putting a gentle hand on her arm. That one gesture was filled with more love than anything else.

Merida gave her mother a hug. "I will be fine mum. Trust me."

Merida turned to face the archery arena where Braden was already standing. Just the sight of him made her want to hit him with her bow. She stood to his left, bow and arrows ready. She gazed discreetly at his bow strapped to his back. It was a piece of art. Black as the night with gold symbols engraved all over. It was mesmerizing. Merida's trance was broken when Braden took the bow from his back and notched an arrow. He seemed completely at ease and even gave her a smile.

"Ready your arrows!" Merida's father Fergus shouted from a distance.

Merida took a deep breath. She could do this. There were 10 targets all in a row in front of them. Each one held a piece of her freedom once more.

"Fire when ready!" The king shouted enthusiastically.

Merida let out a steady breath and released her arrow. It flew straight and true, hitting the red bulls eye perfectly. Joy filled her heart, but it was short lived when Braden's arrow struck the same area just above her own. She shot a glare that could melt ice.

Braden only shrugged

Both notched another arrow and fired. Both bulls eyes once again.

This pattern continued with each target. Both were equally matched and both were too stubborn to give in. As they reached the 10th target Braden faced Merida.

"I have to admit princess you are good. It seems playing out in the woods did you well."

Merida shot him a fake smile. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Braden laughed good naturedly. "I have no doubt. However it's a shame you wasted such determination on such trivial things as archery,"

There he goes again. Insult after insult. Merida could feel her blood boil. She angrily notched her arrow and aimed. She couldn't wait to wipe that smile of his face.

"Just think how you could help your people if you put that amount of passion in politics."

Merida could feel her hands shaking. He was going to eat those words. She fired just at the same time Braden did. Gasps echoed throughout the crowd of people. Merida looked up at the last target. One arrow in the red the other just on the outside in the yellow. Before she could comprehend the results, Merida heard her father shout.

"The winner, Lord Falconer!"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Merida felt her legs shake before they completely gave in. She could hear voices and shouts, but they sounded far off. Her vision started to blur or was it only tears? She could feel someone tug on her arm, trying to pull her up. However all Merida could do is repeat the same words in her head. _"No no no!"_

"Merida, get up my dear." Again she felt a tug on her arm.

"Mom?" She croaked.

Merida gazed up and saw her mother's image blurred by tears. Hesitantly she let her mother pull her up to her feet. Her mother immediately gathered her in her arms protectively. Merida wiped the tears from her eyes and saw her father next to Braden shaking his hand. Merida could feel panic rising up in her throat.

"Mom, please, you have to stop this! Help me get out of this mess!"

Queen Elinor suppressed her own sob. Seeing her only daughter in such pain and distress made her heart ache. What made it even worse was being powerless to help. Merida could see the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Oh my dear. I wish I could, but there is nothing I can do."

"No mom, please, you are the queen! You changed it once. Surely can do it again."

Merida started crying again which only made her mother feel even more helpless and broken.

"It is not the same this time. You made the deal and as a princess you know the word of the royal family is binding. I am afraid there is nothing we can do."

Merida buried her face into her mother's shoulder while her cries continued. For Merida it felt as if her entire world had shattered.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I know the ending was a little bit mean ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brave**

**A Change of Fate**

**A/N: **** Thank you for the great reviews! I am sorry if my last comment made it seem like the story ended. I promise if I end the story I will let everyone know beforehand. I do not know how many chapters there will be, but the story will not end soon.**

**I do not own Brave. Disney does**

**Chapter 5**

The entire grand hall was buzzing with people. Everyone was excited that their princess will finally marry. Everyone except the princess herself. Merida stood in the far end corner of the grand hall, far away from prying eyes. Heaven knows she wasn't in the mood for any celebrations. Merida's eyes wondered around the hall with all its detailed wooden carvings everywhere. "_I am going to miss my home" _Merida felt tears burn the back of her eyes, but quickly pushed them away. _"No! I will be strong! I will not give Braden the satisfaction."_

As if sensing Merida's thoughts Braden slowly approached her place in the corner. Merida's first instinct was to run away, but she knew he would only follow her.

"Are you not joining the festivities my lady?"

Merida gave him a glare that was as cold as ice. "Not that you care, but I am not in celebratory mood."

Braden's eyes softened as he stood closer to her so that no one could hear them.

"Princess, I am truly sorry this had to happen. I know you are a free spirit and this might feel like a caged trap, but I promise I will try to make this process as comfortable as possible."

If it wasn't for the sincerity in his eyes, Merida would have thought he was mocking her again. She was also confused as to why he would apologize. He wanted her hand, so why is he sorry about it? However the sadness in her heart made it impossible for her to accept his apology.

"You ruined my life! Why did you have to come here? We made you part of our kingdom! Why did you have to have me?"

Braden massaged his temples almost as if he started getting a headache. There were a lot of emotions flashing over his face which only confused Merida more.

"Listen princess there are factors and circumstances that you do not know about. I had to do what was best for my people. If I could do this without tricking you I would."

Complete shock enveloped Merida's face. Did she just hear him correctly? He tricked her?

"What do you mean by you tricked me?" Merida said in a voice full of venom

Braden sighed. Obviously he had said too much on the subject. However, if he and Merida were to get along he had to start telling her the truth.

"I had to ensure that I definitely had your hand in marriage. I thought I would come here and win it by trial, but since your mother changed the rules I had to use other means."

Merida couldn't believe her ears. It took all of her strength to not hit him in the face, but she listened to the rest of his story anyway.

"I knew you were famous for your short temper, so I pushed you. I knew I could push you far enough to initiate a trial for your hand in marriage. I also triggered your anger while you were shooting your arrow. I noticed when you got angry your hand would shake and I knew it would impair your shooting ability."

Merida felt numb to her core. She was tricked. Everything Braden did was to trick her into marrying him. Everything came racing to her at the same time. She wanted to hit him, shout at him or even throw something at him. But through all of her emotions she managed to respond in a calm manner.

"You may have tricked me, but I assure you that you will not do so again. You may be my future husband, but I will always see you as a monster."

Braden's face darkened at her words, but Merida could also see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Her words had struck a blow. Good. Braden placed his hand on the wall next to Merida's face, pining her.

"Listen princess I am not proud of what I did, but I would do anything to protect my people, which are as of tomorrow your people. You can make this process easy or difficult."

Braden took a goblet of wine from a nearby server and downed its contents in one gulp. Merida was silent and only watched him with hatred. Oh she was going to make his life a living hell.

Around them the festivities were still in full swing. No one was aware of Merida and Braden's feud.

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brave**

**A Change of Fate**

**A/N: ****Thanks to each and everyone for the amazing reviews. I am so thrilled that you guys like this story! I really appreciate all the encouraging words!**

**I do not own Brave. Disney does**

**Chapter 6**

Merida stood in her room facing the mirror. The reflection staring back at her was a stranger. The stranger was wrapped head to toe in white fabric, complete with a dainty silver crown on her head. Maudie circled her, pulling and rearranging the dress over and over. Merida could hear her talking, but didn't pay much attention. No one took Merida's silence too seriously. They wrote it off as only wedding jitters. Each millimeter the sun set made Merida more depressed. The wedding would start any minute now.

A knock on the door brought Merida back to reality. Her mother entered with a sad, but brave smile on her face.

"You look beautiful my dear."

Merida gave her mother a half smile before hugging her tightly. Fresh tears started to fill her vision. Queen Elinor whipped a stray tear from her daughter's cheek.

"I can't imagine how you feel my child, but I want you to know that I think you are very brave."

Merida laughed sarcastically.

"I'm not brave. I am scared. It takes all of my will power to not run away."

Queen Elinor touched her daughter's cheek gently.

"But my dear that is bravery. Knowing that something scares you and still facing it."

Her mother's words were touching, but they couldn't scare away Merida's sadness. From downstairs they heard someone call them. The wedding was about to start.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The music started playing signaling Merida to start walking down the aisle. If it wasn't for her farther pulling her along she would never have moved. Each step was agonizing. The wedding march started sounding like a death march and Merida couldn't believe she was stuck in her worst nightmare. She saw Braden waiting for her. He showed no emotion.

When they reached him her father placed a kiss on her cheek. Inside a voice was screaming for her father to not leave her. He then placed Merida's hand in Braden's. Her hands were shaking. To Braden she looks like a scared little deer, not the fiery tempered woman he is used to. He tenderly placed his other hand under Merida's arm in order to keep her steady. To outsiders it looked like affection not a measure to keep Merida on her feet.

Merida heard the preacher start the service, but the words sounded as if it were another language. She could feel her breathing picking up and knew she would hyperventilate. Suddenly she felt Braden's hand squeeze hers. She shifted her gaze towards his eyes were his lips formed the words 'calm down'. Normally his words would trigger her anger, but Merida was too scared now. The service was around half an hour, but to Merida it felt like seconds. Before she knew it they were saying their vows.

"Do you Lord Falconer of the Dark Sea, take princess Merida to be your wedded wife?" The preacher asked enthusiastically.

"I do." Braden said without hesitation.

Merida's entire body started shaking.

"And do you princess Merida of DunBroch take Lord Falconer to be your wedded husband?"

"I..." Merida's voice broke. In her head a voice was shouting "_No! No! No! Never!"_ But somewhere in her head she heard her mother's voice about a royal member of the family's word. _"We always keep our word."_ Merida felt confused, but shut her eyes tight before speaking.

"I do" she said barley above a whisper.

If it wasn't for Braden's arm supporting her she would have probably fell to the floor. She couldn't believe she just signed away her freedom with two words.

Braden placed a golden ring on Merida's finger which felt ice cold and heavy. It felt as if it would weigh her down and then came the part that Merida completely forgot about.

"You may kiss your bride"

Merida couldn't keep the shock off her face. She definitely didn't want his lips anywhere near her. To her surprise Braden merely placed a kiss on her forehead which was disgusting, but not the worst thing that could happen. Behind them people cheered in delight.

"The worst is over now. You can breathe." Braden whispered to her.

She gave him a scowl, but did as he said. Realizing he was still holding her, Merida quickly took a step back out of his arms.

All the people were heading towards the great hall where they will most likely raid her father's cellars and dance all night. Merida loved dancing, but doubted she would participate considering her foul mood.

"We need to show our faces at the celebration. We can take a minute or two if you need it." Braden said.

Merida nodded. She definitely needed a few minutes to calm down and compose herself. The last thing she wanted was to let her subjects see her sad and rattled. Especially her poor mother and father. She didn't want them to worry anymore than they already do. Braden swept a hand through his shoulder length black hair.

"I know you are out of sorts right now."

Merida snorted at his choice of words. He made it sound like she only had a headache, but she let him continue.

"However, we need to put on a smile and make the most out of the situation. It is after all your last day here at home and you should spend this time with your parents."

Merida didn't want to admit it, but he had a point. Tomorrow she would be on her way to the Dark Sea and she didn't know when she would see her parents again. With a sigh she held out her hand towards Braden who took it gently.

"Let's go." Merida said with all the courage she could master

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Just as Merida had suspected the guests were taking full advantage of her father's cellars. Most of them were already drunk and dancing like fools. Merida spotted her three brothers scampering away with a tray full of baked goods. The sight made her smile. She was going to miss their antics. Keeping up her happy appearance was easier said than done. Everyone wanted to congratulate and talk to her personally, which only left her grinning falsely like a fool. Braden was also surrounded by people, but he seemed to handle it more easily. As the night drew on Merida mostly spent it with her family and people were starting to head home. Merida could feel her eyes getting heavy also. Reluctantly her mother called an end to the day, but from the crowd they could see someone approaching them. It was young Macintosh.

"Greetings my queen. I do not wish to disturb. I only want to congratulate the princess personally."

The queen smiled and nodded before retiring to her chambers leaving Merida alone.

"Thank you for attending my wedding Lord Macintosh." Merida said with true friendliness. Suddenly young Macintosh's face changed from friendly to anger.

"Don't play nice with me princess. You are a liar!"

Merida stared at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

Young Macintosh laughed, but there was no humor in it. "You tell us that you didn't want to marry and spin lies about winning your heart. Then you go and marry that foreigner!" He pointed a finger at Braden who was standing with the last few people.

"I assure you that is not true. I did not lie. I promise!"

"So you love him then?" Young Macintosh said while raising an eyebrow.

Merida did not want to answer that question for fear that she would sound unconvincing. However, before she could put together a response she smelled something foul.

"You are drunk." Merida said while wrinkling her nose.

Unfazed by her statement young Macintosh grabbed Merida's wrist and tugged her closer.

"Let's test your love for him. Kiss me and tell me if you still do."

Merida shoved him back, but he was stronger than her.

"Let go of me!"

It seemed that nothing was getting through to him and just when Merida wanted to scream Braden appeared beside her.

"Is there a problem here?"

Young Macintosh smirked at him.

"If it isn't our new prince. Come to save your little princess?"

Braden gave him a smile that was more menacing than nice. He took young Macintosh's hand that was still around Merida's wrist and slowly, but obviously painfully pried it off with ease.

"The princess can take care of herself. However, as her husband it is my duty to rid her of any annoyances."

Merida stood by and watched in shock (mostly, because Braden had actually complimented her). Young Macintosh tried to free his hand from Braden's grip, but it was obvious Braden was a lot stronger. Now that Merida looked more closely Braden was a lot bigger too. She could also see that Braden was squeezing young Macintosh's wrist tightly. She didn't want him to lose a hand so she gently placed her hand over Braden's.

"No need to worry. The guards will see Lord Macintosh out."

Braden released his grip and young Macintosh staggered back with a death look on his face. He was obviously angry by the embarrassment. Before he could respond Braden placed a hand on the small of Merida's back and steered her away.

"Come my lady. We better retired for the night as well."

They both left a fuming young Macintosh behind and for once Merida was grateful for Braden's presence. However, that didn't mean she liked him at all!

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brave**

**A Change of Fate**

**A/N: ****I hope everyone had an amazing holiday season and a very Happy New Year to all of you! I know it's been a while since an update, but the holiday season was a bit busy. Thank you to everyone for the positive reviews and new followers of this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Brave. Disney does!**

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Merida listened to Angus's hooves thump against the earth in an uneven rhythm. They were on their way to the Dark Sea, her "new home". She silently glared as Braden's back who was riding in front of their small group. Merida focused on anything except her thoughts which were filled with this morning's final goodbyes. She didn't want to dwell on it. It was filled with too much crying and promises of seeing one another again.

She was the only female in their small riding party. Braden had introduced them as his loyal guards, but they barely looked her way unless she stumbled or fell. She wondered if Braden told them not to acknowledge her. Either way it only made the journey more uncomfortable for her. However, what really insulted her was the snail pace they were riding at. It was plainly obvious they did it because of her, while in reality she could ride circles around any one of them.

After nearly four hours of constant riding through the dense forest they finally reached a small clearing.

"We will camp here for the night." Braden said and dismounted his horse.

Without hesitation the rest of his men did the same. Merida soon followed, her but sore from a long day of riding. She looked around as the men started pitching tents and making a fire.

"I need two men to follow me into the woods to hunt for food." Braden announced in a stern voice.

Merida's ears perked up at his request. This was one thing she could do to make herself seem useful. Besides, it would pass the time and make her tired enough

"I will go with you." Merida said while picking up her bow.

"No" Braden said flatly.

Merida did a double take at his words.

"What? Why?! You know I am just as good as you with a bow! If not belter." Merida said offended.

Braden smiled at her and Merida could almost swear there was affection in his eyes or was it only amusement?

"I have no doubt in your archery skills my lady, but these woods are dangerous. Very different from Dunbroch and it is my duty as your husband to keep you safe."

Merida made an unladylike snorting sound.

"I have faced a bear! An evil possessed bear! I can handle any other wild animal that might attack me."

Braden pinned her with a serious look. All previous amusement gone from his face.

"It is not the animals I am worried about my lady."

Merida didn't bother arguing any further. She could tell from his tone of voice that it was final. She gave a silent shriek of aggravation and threw her bow in a heap near her things. With a loud sigh she sat on a nearby rock close to the fire. She was about to start poking the fire with a nearby stick when she heard a rumble of deep laughter from behind her. She whirled around to find one of the guards laughing at her.

"It seems being rude and disrespectful is common in the Dark Sea." Merida spat at him.

The guard was the oldest of them all. He had big shoulders with dark brown hair streaked with grey. His eyes were light grey which were kind as he smiled at Merida.

"I meant no disrespect my lady. It just that you reminded me so much of my dear sister just now. She is full of fire, just like you." The guard said in a deep booming voice.

His smile was contagious and soon Merida was smiling with him as if she knew his sister too. When was the last time she laughed? It felt good.

"I am sorry for my brashness. I am just a little out of my comfort zone. What is your name?" Merida asked in a more friendly tone.

"Captain Titus McAlister of Lord Falconers most trusted guards." He said with a low bow.

"Please to meet you Captain McAlister. It is nice to see a friendly smiling face for once."

Titus smiled at Merida. "Just call me Titus my lady and don't fret. Soon things will start to look up. Even Lord Falconer will be himself soon."

Merida rolled her eyes to indicate that she didn't believe Braden had another side except annoying. "He makes me so mad!"

"He has his reasons my lady. Times have been tuff in the Dark Sea as well as before it."

Merida's interest peaked at his words. "Before?"

Titus nodded. "Aye my lady." Titus could see that Merida wanted to know more so he started telling her a story about two brothers and a forgotten kingdom.

"Before our people settled near the Dark Sea we were a glorious kingdom. Our kingdom was located in the highlands far away from here. The ruler of our kingdom was King Andiron Falconer. He had two sons. The youngest was Braden Falconer who was a generous and brave prince. The eldest was named Arro and he was cruel and unforgiving. The people feared for the day that he would become king."

When the king fell ill he was afraid that Arro would be unfit to rule the kingdom. Thus, on his deathbed King Andiron proclaimed that it would be the youngest prince who would succeed him to the throne. Arro was enraged. He gathered his followers and proclaimed war on Braden and the kingdom. The war lasted an entire year, but by the time Braden drove out his brother and his army the kingdom was in ruins. The people were poor and starving."

Merida felt a pang of sadness for the people who lost their home. It was a sad tale. "What happened next?" she asked.

"Lord Braden took all his people and settled near the black sea were there was enough food and resources to start anew. His plan was to form part of your father's mighty kingdom in order to give his people a new chance. A new home were they could be safe from his brother and his army. That is where you come in my lady."

Merida was silent for a few minutes before speaking. "So Braden gave up being a prince, being a king and married someone he didn't love. In order to protect his people."

Titus nodded.

Merida felt a tiny bit of respect boiling up inside her for Braden. He gave up everything to save his people just like she did to feed her people. Maybe they did have something in common. Merida quickly shook her head in order to get rid of the new feelings.

"Well. He's still rude." Merida said bluntly.

Titus laughed loudly at her words.

"That he is my lady that he is."

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you are still on holiday I hope you enjoy the last few days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brave**

**A Change of Fate**

**A/N: ****Thank you for the reviews! I see a lot of people are following the story now and I would just like to say I appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**I do not own Brave. Disney does.**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Early the next morning Merida, Braden and the rest of the guards set out through the forest again for the rest of their journey. After Braden finished the hunt yesterday night they ate in silence. Soon after Braden rushed them all to their tents. Normally Merida would be irritated by his controlling behaviour, but she gained a little respect for him after she learned his story.

Braden was leading their group as usual in the front. Merida nudged Angus with the back of her heel in order to catch up to him. She settled Angus into a slow trot next to Braden's horse. Braden lifted a dark eyebrow at her presence. Merida felt a little awkward. She never tried to engage in good conversation with him deliberately.

"So, did you sleep well?" Merida asked awkwardly while glancing in the opposite direction.

Braden seemed unsure about the situation, but answered all the same.

"Yes I did. Thank you."

Merida took a deep breath. She had hoped that Braden would continue the conversation with another question, but she wasn't that lucky. Seems she would have to do it.

"How much farther do we need to ride?"

"Not long. We are close."

"That's a relief. I am getting sore from all the riding and I would love to sleep in a warm bed again." Merida said good naturedly with a laugh.

Braden merely grunted. Merida couldn't identify whether it was in agreement or from annoyance. Given Braden's bad manners she figured it was annoyance. Merida took another deep breath before speaking.

"I think it was very noble of you to do all of this for your people Braden. Or rather your highness."

Braden pinned her with a glare that she did not expect from him. He probably wondered how she knew about it. Merida hoped she didn't get anyone in trouble for speaking about it, so she quickly explained.

"Titus told me your tale and about the war with your brother. He was only trying to make me feel comfortable and understand."

Braden's expression was emotionless as he spoke.

"I am not mad at him for telling you. You would have found out eventually sooner or later."

Merida let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't want to get Titus in trouble. He was the only one who showed her any kindness so far.

"It is a brave tale and I can see you care a lot about your people. You must if you were willing to give up your title and serve another king in order to protect them."

Braden whirled around to face her. He was angry, but Merida didn't know why.

"Listen princess, I don't need your sympathy or pity. I did what had to be done. End of story."

Merida opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but stopped when Braden suddenly announced that they were approaching the city. Merida was stunned into silence. The Dark Sea was not what she had imagined. In her mind Merida had pictured a dark and gloomy place that was mostly rural. She did not expect a thriving city surrounded by beautiful oak trees.

The sky was a bright blue and in the distance the ocean lapped against the cliffs on which a small castle was located. The city was enclosed with tall walls which were patrolled by guards. However that was not what made the city beautiful. The city was shining like a newly polished diamond. The entire city was constructed with a black marble like stone that shined in the sunlight. It was the same material Braden's bow was made of. The entire scene was breath taking.

They entered through 2 enormous wooden doors which the guards opened on the inside. The open doors revealed hundreds of people lining the road to the little castle. All of them were smiling and cheering for Braden. After all he was their saviour. Braden's face lit up and he smiled at them all with true love. He waved at them and murmured greetings. He knew his people and looked after them.

Suddenly Merida felt a pang of regret in her chest. She never put in the effort to get this close to her people. Yes, she loved them, but she didn't know them intimately like Braden knew his people. Merida's thoughts were interrupted when Braden's booming voice spoke from next to her.

"My people, it is with great joy that I announce that we are now part of the mighty kingdom of Dunbroch!"

Before he could continue the crowd of people roared with applause. Braden smiled and signalled for them to be silent. He took Merida's hand in his which made her flinch. She didn't expect the close contact. He lifted their hands slightly in the air.

"This is princess Merida of Dunbroch. My wife and your queen."

Another roar of applause sounded and Merida could hear people screaming welcomes and compliments. She even heard some say thank you. Merida suddenly felt her confidence slip. These people expected her to be their saviour. Like Braden had been. It was a huge responsibility. One that Merida didn't know if she was ready for it.

Shortly after the greeting they all retired towards the small castle. Merida's new home.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Brave**

**A Change of Fate**

**A/N: ****Thanks to each and everyone for the amazing reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Brave. Disney does**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

The crowds of people who gathered to greet them soon departed when they entered the castle. Merida didn't expect anything strange from the inside of the castle, but she didn't expect the homey feeling. The castle was warm and draped in navy colours. The furniture wasn't extravagant or showy. Instead it was beautiful plain dark cherry wood. Merida didn't want to say it out loud, but she liked it. It reminded her of her own room which was never extravagant. The sight made Merida's nerves lighter. At least she could feel comfortable here. It wasn't home, but it was something.

Braden watched her admire the surroundings for a while before speaking. It almost seemed as if he knew she liked it. "Would you like a tour of the castle?"

"Yes, please." Merida tried to say with less enthusiasm than she felt. She kept convincing herself in her head that she only wanted the tour, because she didn't want to get lost.

The castle was small compared to DunBroch's, but it was still beautiful in its own way. It's great hall was a lot smaller, but the walls were lined with open doors that lead to an extravagant garden. Inside the hall were two thrones made of the shiny black stone etched with gold markings. The castle also had a big busy kitchen and extensive library open to all. The last stop of Braden's tour was their bedroom. Merida cringed inwardly at the thought. She couldn't imagine sleeping comfortably next to Braden. Braden paused just outside their bedroom door.

"I know our marriage is unconventional and you know I want you to be as comfortable as possible. So I made some special arrangements for you."

"Do I get my own room?" Merida said with relief.

Braden looked at her sheepishly. "Not exactly. We still need to seem like a normal married couple. We don't want rumours running around the kingdom."

Braden pushed the door open to reveal a large room that seemed to be divided into two areas. Both sides of the rooms had large soft beds and tables. Two dressers and wash basins also stood on each side. Merida already knew her side was on the left, because it was the only one with a small vanity.

"Your things are already here, but if you wish to change anything you are free to do so."

Merida gave Braden a small smile. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

To her surprise Braden returned her smile and seemed to be truly happy that she likes it. However the moment was cut short when there was a knock on the door behind them. A girl stood behind them with her gaze turned down. She seemed to be Merida's age with hair as black as night. She gave a low perfect curtsey as they turned towards her.

"You summoned me your highness?" She said with a voice of a nightingale.

Merida saw Braden's face instantly light up at her presence. He gave a small respectful bow before speaking.

"This is Anna and she is your lady in waiting. If you need anything she will help you."

Anna lifted her eyes to meet Merida's which were the softest brown and filled with kindness. She was beautiful and Merida couldn't help, but notice Braden starring. Did they have a history?

"I expect Anna to show you everything about our kingdom. I would do it myself, but I have to be at a council meeting soon." His gazed turned to Merida and there was a sternest in his voice.

"You may go anywhere you like, but I have only one rule. Never leave the walls of the kingdom. It is very dangerous."

Before Merida could ask him why he turned around and exited the room, but not before he spared a glance at Anna. Merida pretended not to notice. Merida waited until Braden was long gone before speaking.

"What is so dangerous outside the walls? Wolves? Bears? Because I can handle that."

Anna gave her a fearful look.

"Your tale of the evil bear Mor'du is widely known here my lady as well as your bravery. However, I fear that not even you can face the monsters in the woods."

Merida was surprise that the people knew of her tale, but that was not what peaked her interest.

"Monsters?" She asked.

Anna nodded gravely. "Wolves the size of bears, witches that steal your skin and even humans with a thirst for blood."

Merida would have laughed at the stories if it weren't for Anna's fearful look. These were stories mothers told naughty children to make them behave. Anna shook her head as if to get the thoughts out. She then gave a reassuring smile at Merida.

"What would you like to do first my lady?"

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
